Harry's Memories Heir to Hogwarts
by Hpislife3226
Summary: Harry is what you would call an abberation outlawed in many universes and unknown in others... He was doing just fine back in his home universe and then some friends from his childhood home arrive to bring him more happiness then he ever imagined.
1. Hadrain, Hadrain Potter

Harry could sense something was going to happen he just knew it. That's when a little ravenclaw boy walked up next to him at the gryffindor table. "Harry Potter?" he asked. "Yeah, that's me" Harry said, swiping his hair out of his eyes. "I'm Mike Sterling. But you might know me as mikey." the boy introduced himself as. "Harry do you know this boy?" Hermione asked milliseconds before harry jumped up and pulled the boy into a spinning hug. "I'm guessing that's a yes" muttered Hermione "Little mikey? I'm so so sorry I've heard so much about you." Said harry "and i you" said mikey "And you have nothing to be sorry for." "Yes I do" said harry "Ryan's dead and it's all my fault." "It was not your fault" mikey said sternly. The rest of the gryffindors had now realised how Harry was hugging Mike and were listening intently to his conversation. " It is my fault he didn't make it out of there because of me." said harry not caring that people were staring. "unless you sent those missiles to the base then it wasn't your fault" said mikey. Harry was grumbling to himself when Mikey decided a change of subject was in order. He made a funny hand signal and a first year slytherin came running over harry gasped before he even introduced himself he knew who this kid was. "Lucas" he said sounding utterly flabbergasted." you look just like your brother." said Harry whilst pulling him in for a big hug and started to cry. " We all miss them but it's not your fault"said the boy who was revealed as Lucas. "Uh… Harry what's going on mate? I haven't seen you cry before." asked Ron with no tact as usual. "Well that's kind of hard to explain" siad Harry while wiping tears from his eyes."so we should all settle in" he announced to the hall who by now were all watching him. "Because we're gonna have to watch my memories" and with that the hall was so silent you could hear a pin drop before anyone could ask how they were supposed to do that harry said "you'll see" that's when remus sirius (as padfoot) tonks and the rest of the order came walking in. Harry was so surprised he couldn't speak. When the surprise faded and all of the order members sat down harry called out "HOGWARTS" with a gleeful expecting tone. everyone was very surprised as a seething looking woman with just a bathrobe on with bright green hair came walking in screaming "HARRY JAMES BELLAMY GRIFYN OH FERNANDEZ POTTER" she screamed everyone was very confused harry didn't have that many middle names. "Andrea why'd you have to use my middle names" harry whined sounding more like a whiny 5 year old than the mature for his age 15 year old that he was. "because, Hadrian it is very funny when your cheeks turn bright red like that."she said in a mocking tone " back to business Andrea. Can you turn the building into a pensive like you did before?̈" Harry asked, "for a price" responded Andrea "what is it?" Harry asked exasperated. "I get to see when she died" said andrea "fine" harry said eyes brimming with tears "but just you." "OH MY GOD" was heard throughout the hall ruining the sad moment that was happening between harry and the supposed andrea Harry blinked away the tears and saw that it was remus who was screaming Harry looked to the door where remus was pointing as did the whole hall. He saw a group of hundreds of people in masks and crazy clothes. While the others were drawing their wands from their cloaks harry was running to hug the woman in front and wrap her in a kiss. everyone was entirely shocked and most dropped their wands to their sides."how are you here?" Andrea asked sounding utterly shocked " i don't know" the woman replied in a strange tongue that only harry and the group behind her could understand the last thing I remember is titus trying to kill you and clarke." she continued pointing at harry. " I tried, I really tried to kill him for you lex" "i know you did hadrian" she said in English this time. "Jus drein jus daun jus drein jus daun jus drein jus daun jus drein jus daun jus drein jus daun." the group started chanting after harry started it."ENOUGH!"she yelled in tridgeslang."that IS NOT our way anymore" as one all of the masked people and harry kneeled on one knee and put their fisted arm across their chest yelling"heda jus drein NA jus daun" they all looked begrudged except for the leader who looked proud and excited but slightly regretful. "WHAT THE HECK is going on?!!" screamed Remus Harry held up one finger as if to say i'll explain in a minute. Harry then spoke in the weird language fluently surprising everyone besides the people in masks.One of the men in the masks pulled some odd clothes out of the ratty old duffle bag and Harry cast a spell so he was then wearing them. while the others kneeled and yelled in English "hail the nightblood soldier" harry then removed what appeared to be a glamour, revealing a face tattoo swirling around his eye much like some of the other men and women And yelled "̈hail heda" then everyone repeated him he continued yelling "trikru" trikru" the first clan "the first clan" the people of the magical world were as confused as ever and were throwing questions to Harry back and forth Harry silenced them with two words. "You'll see." That's when what was presumably harry's memories started playing everyone was enveloped in the memory as all sat silenced and watched. Except for a certain greasy haired professor who just HAD to open his big mouth "now we get to see our famous celebrity being doted over by his family" Harry clenched his fists and corrected him mumbling "relatives." he would never call them family. The slytherins were all giggling overs snapes comment whilst the army all unsheathed their swords. You could see the fear in the man's face as the army approached him defending their nightblood soldier "STAND DOWN HE WILL SEE SOON HOW WRONG HE IS" yelled Harry to the army who sheathed their swords and shot death glares at Snape all but Indra who continued on looking like someone had set fire to her villages "Indra no harry said jumping in front of her "fine Indra said watching snape all the way back to the rest of the army. as the memories continued everyone went silent and watched as the first memory started.

_Harry looked about 4 as he was running around a big metal ship._ "THE ARK" yelled a boy from they back of the room and he continued on "SPRINGLAND BAY" "OH MY GOD IT IS" yelled a blond haired girl from the middle of the group. "I thought I would never see that heck hole again" mumbled a girl with black hair in braids who was leaning on harry's shoulder. _The memory continued playing harry ran looking like his life depended on it that's when a girl with silky blond hair who looked about nine ran around the corner scooped him up and held him ̈"I caught you" she yelled. And started tickling his stomach as he giggled and squealed while begging for mercy_. "It's Clarke" Bellamy mumbled "I remember this" said a little blond teen stepping up beside Harry "me too mumbled harry "it's when your dad found out thank goodness he did" said harry. "Yeah " is all that Clarke said with teary eyes as the memory continued. _Then a man ran in with blonde hair and blue eyes looking much like the girl. Harry scrambled out of the girls arms and ran ran as fast as he could until he got back to a janitor's closet where he then pulled up a tile and crawled into a hole in the floor. Which turned out to be a tunnel harry crawled through what looked to be the ventilation system. He reached what looked like a hole in the floor only, there was a girl there. Harry tapped on the grate very lightly with one finger the girls head snapped up and she very quietly slid the grate towards her as Harry crawled through_. They started communicating in sign language harry translated for them as the memory continued. _"I've been discovered O" the girl lightly gasped "they're gonna float me" "no they're not" she said "just tell me what happened." "well" singed harry. " I went out of the tunnels for the first time. "You WHAT!!!" "Clarke invited me to come see the Earth from above vent 6. I went with her. The Earth is really beautiful. You would love it, it's blue and green and you can see the fluffy clouds. There are a billion stars O it's wonderful." the girl sighed "It sounds wonderful" she said dreamily " but you can't leave the tunnels or here okay it's too dangerous" " i know i have no idea what I was thinking.'' Harry said sadly. The supposed O put her hand on his shoulder and said "you were thinking that you wanted to see the outside I understand Har but we can't take the risk." "Okay" Harry said whilst pulling out a flashlight from his pocket and turning it on revealing a little girl with black hair and brown eyes "_octavia?" Bellamy asked "yes" octavia replied "now watch' 'Bellamy complied as the memories continued._ They crawled over to the cot that octavia sleeps on and crawled under the blankets Octavia giving harry a pillow as they laid down and harry flipped open a compartment in the wall pulling out a teddy bear. As he cuddled into octavia and fell fast asleep, Octavia followed soon after. The next morning they both woke up hearing a search going on upstairs. They were scared out of their minds that Harry would be floated. They stayed as silent as they could as they heard the mens boots stomping around. They could hear Bellamy's voice as he talked with the guards. All they could do was sigh as they heard the door close as the guards left. Harry knew Octavia's family would be checking on her so he ran and stopped after a while in a tunnel. He looked around as he realised he had never been in this tunnel. "Ahhh dang i'm in the phoenix wing" he mumbled. "Oh god" bellamy exclaimed "now that's scary you gotta get out of there you are near the chancellors rooms." "you're telling me." Harry said. He ran in the other direction until his legs could no longer carry him and he ended up back in the hole in the floor Octavia wasn't there, which means she was upstairs with her family. Harry laid down, exhausted from all of the stress of the day, and took a nap. He woke up an hour later to find clarke and octavia talking in sign language about how clarke's father found out. He let them think he was still asleep as he watched their conversation. "He wont tell the chancellor, I swear" "he better not if my baby brother dies I will blame you." "I get it octavia we both love him but he is your brother." "I love him princess if he dies because of you… watch your back." "enough" Harry said " if they float me it is not clarkes fault." Clarke and Octavia ignored him as Octavia glared Clarke down. Harry couldn't bear to watch them fight so he ran and he ran through the tunnels until he found a spot to sit and he sat in silence…. That is until he heard the loud pang pang pang of footsteps coming down the tunnel he could tell the weren't Octavias or Clarkes footfalls so he ran as far as he could away from the hole in the floor thinking 'if i can just get them away from the hole in the floor octavia won't be discovered.'_ "so I guess you guys can hear my important thoughts too" harry said slightly embarrassed. Bellamy ran over and hugged him, which was very unbellamy. "Thank you for saving my whole family" Bellamy said "don't mention it it's the least I can do for O" they stopped hugging as the memory continued to play. _Harry continued running until he was stuck in a dead end so he stood looking very calm and collected as a guard that he recognized from the monthly searches rounded the corner and whipped out the electric rod. Harry gritted his teeth but he had been through worse pain this would be fine. The guard approached Harry as he poked him in the side with the electric rod. Harry seized around before blacking out. Not screaming once much to everyone's surprise. Harry woke up in isolation, then a man harry recognized as Thelonius Jaha walked in the door. "Hello chancellor" Harry said "Hello" he said a slightly confused frown on his face wondering why the child was so formal. "I didn' catch your name" Jaha said "Hadrain, Hadrain Potter" harry said smoothly while flipping his hair out of his face_.


	2. Floated

_ "Our new aberration" the chancellor mumbled. "I'm hardly new. I've lived here my whole life" Harry smirked smugly "of course, of course" the chancellor said "do you know why you're here?' the chancellor inquired "for 'stealing your oxygen'''' " harry said putting finger quotes around this statement. "Exactly correct" the chancellor exclaimed a giddy grin spreading across his face "normally we wouldn't float a child but these are special circumstances." he said "you are an aberration which gives us the automatic right to float you please go back to solitary while we prepare to float you." Harry waltzed off a smirk on his face. The chancellor was deep in thought why wasn't this kid bothered by the prospect of being floated. Harry sat in solitary wondering what Octavia would do to Clarke when she found out he had been floated. He knew it would be bad for Clarke but at the moment he didn't really care. He sat in boredom and then he started singing to everyone's surprise i look up from the ground to see your sad and teary eyes you look away from me and i see theres something your trying to hide and i reach for your hand and it's cold you pull away again and i wonder whats on your mind and then you say to me you made a dumb mistake you start to tremble and your voice begins to break and i can feel the color draining from my face.and my friend said i know you love her but it's over mate it doesn't matter put the phone away. It's never easy to walk away let her go it'll be alright.So I look back at all the messages you sent and i know it wasn't right but it was messing with my head and everything deleted ike the past yeah it was gone Just then the chancellor walked in the room saying "it unfortunately is time for you to die hadrian" "unfortunately my butt" harry said but complied as he followed the chancellor to the airlock Harry sees a man he recognizes as Marcus kane standing next to A woman, Abby Griffin Clarke's mother and of course some guards he stood peacefully in front of the airlock waiting for his time to come. He was ready. They opened the doors as he walked forward into the deoxygizing room and waited.He grimaced as he saw Sinclair running in 'he shouldn't have to be here for this it will break him' he smiled sadly as Sinclair mouthed one word "goodbye." He watched in what seemed like slow motion as someone pulled the lever and he flew holding his breath as he was flung into space with the force of a cannon. He felt weightless. He felt at home in zero G. he floated losing air quickly his lungs were collapsing in on themselves as he closed his eyes and welcomed death as an old friend. He was struggling for breath now trying to breath but there was nothing. He sat waiting for death until he felt his foot hit something metal. He looked up to see it was what is left of the thirteenth station. He swam in nothingness until he reached the old airlock. He hit the panel hard and the door opened he floated in and closed the door. He took deep breaths as the oxygen entered his lungs. He stumbled through the door and into what looked like a pod storage room. He walked deeper into the room and saw an escape pod. He passed through the room and found half and old lab the other half black and charcoaled from the missile. Hadrain laid himself down on a table and found a medical kit in one of the drawers he pulled out the scalpel knowing he would have to fix his collapsed lungs. He cut a deep cut down in his chest in between his first and second ribs. He inserted a straw and blew through it_ "YOU DID A CHEST TUBE WITH A STRAW?!?" yelled clarke. "Yes, yes i did you know i love a good surgery" said harry while pointing at the memories as Clarke calmed herself and watched. _Blood flew out of the straw as harry sucked in a breath and was okay again._ " what did you just do?!?!" yelled a first year to Harry "it's called a chest tube I did it to reinflate my lung" Harry replied surprising everyone with his medical skills. "How did you learn how to do that?" asked the first year "on the ark you'll see" harry said "but you just left the ark?" said the first year questiongly "yes i do but there will be flashbacks in the later memories." Harry said the first year stopped talking as the memories continued. _Harry woke up and checked the stars position as he could tell it had been a few days since he was floated. He Sat down in a chair clearly made for the ship's captain and slipped away into thought. As it finally sunk in that he had survived being floated "wow" he said quietly to himself. The next few days passed uneventfully as Harry's depression worsened without Octavia around to pull him out of it. Harry walked into the pod room and mumbled "suicide by Earth not a bad way to die" _most gasped 'suicide' harry? Their sly, hilarious cunning and brave harry, commit suicide? No it can't be. They watched as it continued "suicide by Earth" Octavia mumbled "That was the best way to go." Harry hummed as he hugged Octavia closer and burrowed into her shoulder Octavia held him in a sisterly way as the memories continued. _Harry wandered over to the pod and checked it for damage. Finding nothing, he looked inside and found a suit. He threw the suit out seeing there were oxygen tanks in the pod itself._ The group of teens from the ark had come forward and they looked at Harry with curiosity "you survived being floated and the decided suicide by earth was the best way to go?" asked A girl Harry had never met before harry just nodded and stared off into space. "It's the best way to go'' someone mumbled from the middle of the group there were many murmurs of "yeah" it was before.." and "I miss those days." "We should continue a confused Dumbledore said from the front of the hall." Everyone took a seat at the newly conjured table for the warriors. The gryffindors were surprised as ever as Harry walked over and sat down. As the girl who harry was kissing before came over and sat next to him holding hands with her head on his shoulder. Everyone gaped in shock at the display as the memories continued. _Harry hopped in the pod and pressed the buttons in sequence. Everyone was very confused, how could a 6 year old do this? But no one dared ask. the pod dropped out of the ship scaring those watching. The thrusters kicked in as the pod dropped to the Earth he was about to hit the atmosphere and by the condition of the pod he assumed the pod would explode on impact but instead of bracing himself he relaxed knowing that soon he would see all of his friends he shut down the alarm telling him the pod was overheating. 3...2...1 he hit the atmosphere but nothing happened. Infact.. The pod had gone into automatic cooldown mode. Harry scrambled to prop out the landing gear as the pod gently landed on the Earth_


	3. AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

A/N i'm sorry to like my 1 fan to say I will not be continuing this story HOWEVER I will be rewriting it. There are a few key elements i would like to change I will finish writing the whole story and post it entirely at once. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
